I can't live without you
by feliciano-vargas12
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano haven't seen each other in a long time and Felicianos scared Lovino has forgot about him in the time he's been away at work. There relationship has resorted to phone calls. What will they have to do to change this? And can one incident change Feliciano's life forever? And if so, how can he fix it? Can he? Or will he have to live with it? Can he take it?
1. Worldwide

**(!) Athors note~ **

**Thank you for clicking~ Of you've read my other story I am sorry for all the mistakes especially at the end! But that was my first story and thanks to the people who helped me realize all of them, I thank you! So enjoy reading and I don't anything... yet. So until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)**

The phone rung loudly and feliciano rubbed his eyes. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"S-si?" he asked yawning.

"Feloci-ano?" Lovino asked happily.

"Oh! C-ciao Lovino!" Feliciano exclaimed. "How are you!?"

"I'm good, did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's okay! I miss you bunches~"

"I miss you too." Lovino sighed. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. " Feliciano laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, today Kiku's kitty ran past Ludwig and he got surprised and fell over!"

Lovino smiled. " Hey... "

"Si?" Feliciano asked.

"The boss is making me go to France tomorrow so I won't make it in time for the date we had arranged." Lovino frowned.

"Oh..." Tears sprung in his eyes. "But that'll be three whole months I haven't seen you!"

"I know I know. I'm sorry." Lovino hated hearing his brother so sad but he couldn't change his boss's mind no matter what he tried.

"But! I need to see you! " Feliciano insisted.

"What are you so worried about?" Lovino asked.

"Well..." Feliciano didn't want to say it.

"What?"

"What if you find someone better then me?"

Lovino chuckled, wishing he could hug the other and kiss his forehead. "That'll never happen Feli. No matter how many people I meet, no matter how many people know my name, you'll always be mine and that's not changing for the world!" Lovino exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you again, and when I do, I'll prove it to you."

"But!"

"I'll always love you. I love you worldwide."

Tears fell down Feliciano's face as he heard the others words. "T-ti amo Lovi."

Lovino smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"But you have to go to France so it won't be a whil-"

"No one ever said that I couldn't go home first to pack~."

Feliciano laughed. "Are you sure it's to pack?" he asked amused.

"Nope, I'm not."

(!) Athors note

hey thanks for reading! Sorry it's not very long! I hope I'm able to update soon! Reveiws are welcome with open arms wether they're telling me that I did good or if it's something I can fix. Thanks for reading and until the time comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	2. Return

(!) Authors Note~

Hey! I'm updating worldwide! The last chapter was very short but I'll try to fix that here. -try- so hope you like it and if you have any complaints about it, tell me! I wannas get better but can't when people keep don't tell me 'bout my mistakes! Well I hope you like it! So until next time~ Feliciano-Vargas12 (!)

Feliciano hung up after Lovino an him spoke about him coming home to "pack". Their boss didn't like it at all but he rather give Lovino a few hours then get screamed at... Again. Lovino would be back soon and Feliciano couldn't wait! Lovino didn't tell him what they were going to do, but Feliciano was just happy he'd be able to see his boyfriend. He decided that he'd clean the place up just a little bit before his brother came home. He wished Lovino could get there sooner, but at least he was coming! Feliciano sighed, finishing up the cleaning. What if Lovino had found someone else? What if Lovino didn't like him anymore? What if he... What if he left him? What would Feliciano do if Lovino left him?He wouldn't be able to take it! He wouldn't. Well... Lovino had told him that wasn't what it was. But he had always been a good Lier. Maybe he'd just ask again when Lovino came home. Feliciano sighed again and got up. For now he'd just wait. Feliciano got up and jumped in the shower.

Lovino came in quietly, hiding a bouquet of roses behind his back. He went around trying to find him. He finally found the red head reading out in the garden. Lovino snuck up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'm home~" lovino mused.

"LOVI!" Feliciano yelled surprised. In one smooth moment he strode up throwing his book down and then throwing himself at Lovino. Lovino caught him and held him for a few moments, enjoying the embrace.

"I've missed you so much" Lovino said looking into the others amber eyes.

Feliciano smiled widely and kissed the other.

"Ti-amo~ " Feliciano said, snuggling up with him.

"I love you too~" Lovino said, kissing his forehead.

"Lovino?" Feliciano asked nervously.

"Si?" Lovino asked, a little worried.

"Uh well, I was wondering if you..."

"I what?"

"Do you still... Love me? Truly." Feliciano said, belly full of butterfly's.

Lovino looked at him. Feliciano looked down, tears springing in hi eyes. "Do you?" Lovino looke confused, but understanding that he was gone for so long, Feli might have doubted him. He smiled and put his fingers **under Felicianos chin and pressed his lips to Feliciano's. **

**"I love you more then anything else." Lovino said truthfully. " I love you so much but." **

**"But what?" Feliciano said worriedly. **

**"But I don't know how to tell you. I don't know what to say to tell you how much you mean to me." Lovino kissed him again.**

**"But. You've been all over the world! You've probably seen someone you liked." Feliciano sniffed and looked down again, his stomic feeling like it was going to flip.**

**"I can't say I haven't." Lovino said, hoping that didn't come out wrong. "But no matter what, your mine and you have my heart. I can't love anybody else because... Because I can't live without you." **

**Feliciano looked up again, studying him. "I can't live without you either." **

**Lovino smiled and hugged him tight. **

**(!) Authors Note **

**It's a little longer~ I hope to add more chapters later. Please leave a review. Thank you for readin and I hope you liked it! It's very fluffy isn't it? So until the time comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!) **


	3. The leaving

**(!) Authors Note~ **

Hello~ this is the third chapter to Worldwide~ I still don't own anything. Hope you like it and I'm hoping I can make this chapter long! I've been failing at that all around! So hope you like it! Until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

Feliciano held Lovinos hand as he ran down the side walk. Lovino grinned and followed behind. "Slow down! Well make it." Lovino assured.

"No! We have to hurry Ve!" Lovino laughed. "What's so funny about being late?"

"Out boss won't mind If I'm three seconds late!" Lovino exclaimed.

"I don't care! Your getting there on time for once!" Feliciano yelled picking up the speed. Lovino just smiled and shook his head. Rolling his eyes playfully he ran a little faster himself, getting ahead of Feliciano and pulling him.

"Ve!" Feliciano tried to run as quickly as his brother but couldn't and ended up getting pulled the rest of the way home. They both panted as the stopped. Lovino grinned and hugged Feliciano.

"I'll call you when I get there." he said, getting in his car.

"ciao..." Feliciano said, sadly kissing him goodbye.

"Don't be so sad!" I'll be back before you know it!" Lovino said, hoping himself that's what would happen.

"S-Si.." Feliciano smiled for his brothers sake. "Drive safe and call the second you get to the air port! Or else" He joked.

"Yes sir!" Lovino said grinning. "Goodbye my love." He said.

"Goodbye." Feliciano said . He waved as Lovino pulled out of the drive way. Feliciano frowned. "I'll see you... Later." he murdered to himself sadly knowing Lovino wouldn't be back for months. He sighed and went in side.

A little later his phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"Ciao?" He asked.

"Yeah Feliciano. Where's Lovino? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Their boss yelled. "And he's not picking up his phone."

"Huh? He left here almost half an hour ago." Feliciano said confused.

"Well if you see him tell him to get his ass here NOW!" The man on the other line yelled, hanging up afterwords.

"What? He's not there yet?" Feliciano asked himself. He called Lovino. No answer. He tried again. Same thing. Once more here tried, worriedly.

"Hello?" A women picked up.

"C-ciao..." Feliciano said confused.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Feliciano Vargas." He said. "Who is this!? An-and wheres Lovino?"

"Oh..." She said taking in a breath. "What relation do you have with him?" She asked.

"I'm his boy- brother." Feliciano said. "Where is he!?" Feliciano demanded.

"You better..." She began. "No where are you?"

"Home" Feliciano said. " But where is Lovino!?"

"Where's "Home"?" she asked.

"WHY!?" Feliciano screamed.

"Your brother..." she thought about how to say it. "Your brothers dead..."

Felicianos heart stopped for a moment.

"W-what?" He asked in disbelief.

"He's dead. He got hit by a truck. We tried all we could but he... He didn't make it..." She said calmly. Feliciano fell onto a chair in a daze.

"N-non... Your... Your lying!" Tears fell down Felicianos face. "It's note true!"

"I'm sorry... If you tell me where you are, I'll send someone down there to come pick you up so you can tell us if it's him or not."

"S-so your not sure?" Feliciano asked, getting his hopes up.

"Not 100 percent no. " she said calmly. " So where are you?"

Feli told her his address and a car came by and picked him up. He was dropped off at a big building. He walked up to the door and was met by a women with blond hair. You must be feliciano." she said. He realizes it was the women from the phone. He slowly nodded. "follow me and I'll take you to the body. "

"Si" he numbered following her.

He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead... Was all Feliciano could think.

The women opened the door. Feliciano walked in. On a table in the middle of the room was...

Lovino.

(!) Authors Note~

Twist eh? Well hope you liked it! I'll probably update it soon but no promises! Leave a review and make sure to favoret for more! Thanks for reading and hope you stay for the next chapter! So until next time~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	4. LLovino?

(!) Authors Note~

Hallo! Okay so here is chapter ? Of worldwide. Ye it's horrible but I forgot what chapte I'm at. But no worries I remember where I left off in the story! How could I forget that? Please leave a review before I brake down because no one likes me! Please! Well I don't want to make you wait much longer. So until the end~ feliciano-vargas12 (!)

He looked at him as if in a daze. He didn't know what to do. Be shocked? Sad? Mad? Should he feel cheated? What... Tears flowed down his face.

"No this c-can't be true!" He shook his head violently.

"Listen." The women said calmly. "I know it's hard. But you can get through."

"NO!" Feliciano screamed. "I CAN'T!" he put his balled fist to his eyes, attempting to whip his tears away. He didn't mean to yell at the blond, but he couldn't hold his feelings in. Lovino was laying dead on the table and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing... He fell to his knees. The women put her arm around him.

"It's okay. You can do this. But first tell me... Is this him." She already knew the answer, but she needed an official statement. feliciano wanted with every part of himself to say no. But he couldn't. He couldn't say yes either and he just 's head pounded and his heart skipped. He felt depressed but also hatred. He did not get this feeling much so when he did it was very strong and he hadn't learned to control it very well like most who experience it daily.

He slammed his fist one the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS!" He jumped up and walked over to Lovinos stiff figure. His face was bloody. Lovis forehead was scratched up and it was obvious his nose broke. His left leg looked like it had been placed between a rock and a hard place. Feliciano looked away.

"How- what was the-" Feliciano shook his head and wanted to scream.

"His oxygen was cut off." She said, knowing what he meant. She walked over to the body and put her fingers to his neck reveling a small bruise.

"But... It's so small." Feliciano said looking down at it, taking in a deep breath trying to calm down. She nodded.

"It is."

Feliciano looked away and whipped his eyes again. "How could something so small..." he looked up at the ceiling. "kill someone?"

"His air pipe got pinched together and he couldn't breath."

"Did he suffer before he died?" Feliciano asked his stumic flipping and his heart crawling into his throat. He hadn't thought about how much pain Lovino must've gone through.

"There are many signs of struggle..." She couldn't tell him bluntly. She hated this job, seeing everyone's hearts shatter as they saw their loved ones right before their eyes, breathless and cold.

"So.." He broke again. Holding his head he cried out. "What? D-did he?"

"Yes... Im sorry." Her heart clenched as he ran out of the room. She'd give him time but...

Feliciano ran outside. It was cold and cars went passed the big building. The world spun. Feliciano fell to his knees. How could this have happened!? What had he have done so wrong to deserve this? Why did Lovino have to... Have to... Have to...

" WHY!?" He yelled at the sky. People looked at him. He held his head and shook with sobs. They couldn't look away. It seemed like something drew their eyes to the mess. Feliciano let their eyes stalk him. He couldn't do anything else but try to sort out his thoughts. Could he have done this? Was it his fault? He made Lovino hurry... Could it of been his fault that Lovi was... Feliciano stood up and drew in a deep breath. It was his fault that Lovino died he thought. If it weren't for him Lovi wouldn't of suffered and none of this would of happened. Lovino told him he loved him worldwide. And that he couldn't live with... Out... Him. That's when Feliciano begun to walk forward. Cars raced in front of his face as he stood on the side walk.

To him the world was gone. His love was gone and nothing mattered any more. Nothing could help him now. Not anything in the world. Lovino had always been at work and Feli at least could count on seeing him again. But now feliciano felt as cold as Lovino. He felt hurt and even though tears stopped flowing, his face was soaked and his eyes sparkled. He was th reason Lovino died an now he couldn't take it.

Feliciano held his breath. The world seemed to stop. He looked to the left. Cars rushed passed, as if late. He looked right. Cars ran towards him. And right before him was a gap. It seemed like... Like that's where he was ment to be. In that gap in the middle of the rode... He walked forward.

(!) Authors Note

Thank you for reading! I may update next chapter but it's still ifee. I'm don't have much time Si sorry it took so long I write such a short chapter. Sorry it's rushed! Please forgive me! But until next time~ feliciano-vargas12 (!)


End file.
